1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a road barrier, and more particularly, to the connecting element or spacer positioned between the posts and the guardrail running alongside a road.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional road barriers include wooden or I-beam-type posts placed in the ground at spaced locations alongside a road and a metal guardrail connected to and spaced from the posts. A connecting element or spacer, generally referred to as a "block-out", is fitted between the posts and the guardrail. Conventional block-outs are made of treated wood or extruded metal.
Conventional posts used with road barriers include sections of I-beams and round wooden posts. Guardrails are generally formed from metal. A problem with conventional road barriers is that different block-outs must be provided depending on whether the round wooden posts or the I-beam-type posts are used. A block-out used with round wooden posts should be provided with a curved post-interfacing surface for engagement with a portion of the outer circumference of the post. Block-outs used with I-beam-type posts should be provided with a post-interfacing surface that conforms to a flange of the I-beam.
Another problem with conventional road barriers is that the wooden block-outs must be treated with preservatives to withstand deterioration resulting from environmental conditions. The preservatives used for treating the wooden block-outs are generally hazardous chemicals that present problems of handling and disposal. Another problem with conventional wooden block-outs is that they often crack and splinter over time as a result of exposure to moisture and changes in temperature. The hazardous materials used to preserve conventional wooden block-outs and their tendency to splinter makes handling of the conventional wooden block-outs hazardous and increases the chance that workman's compensation claims will be filed by those handling the conventional block-outs.